


Trouble with Nightmares

by cloudnymphs



Series: Troublemaker or not - I still love you. [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Basically Merus survives being erased and Jaco is helping him out, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: Taking care of a broken angel wasn’t what Jaco had in mind, but he’s accepted the challenge with open arms even with the troubles that come with it. When Merus starts to have nightmares that manifests into attacks, Jaco must find a way to remedy them.OrWhen Merus starts experiencing violent nightmares, Jaco must find a way to help him. In conclusion, the two talk about the source of Merus’s dreams and inevitably, Merus finds himself opening up and finding comfort with Jaco.
Relationships: Merus/Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi
Series: Troublemaker or not - I still love you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060880
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Trouble with Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basic the start of my series of AUs where Merus comes back as a half angel and Jaco cares for him. No one knows how Merus came back yet, but it has a lot to do with Jaco. We’ll get into that in the next few stories XD. Anyway, let’s try to make this ship sail!

For the most part, Jaco had gotten used to sleeping on the couch.

Being short, he was able to maneuver his way into comfort regardless of where or how he slept. And it wasn't like he was missing his bed, after all, it was going toward a good purpose. 

Jaco found it strange that in general, angels didn't sleep. They'd done so much work, put so much effort into things only to never even consider looking at a bed. Well--that was until now. If Jaco supposed angels needed their sleep during regular time in their life, in Merus's current condition, sleep was a must.

Exhausting himself fighting Moro, being erased, and coming back to the mortal realm had no doubt left him exhausted and for that, Jaco knew he needed his rest.

When he'd shown up on Jaco's door step a couple of weeks ago, at the brink of death it seemed, Jaco knew this journey wouldn't be easy. Rehabilitating an angel (or fallen angel) had its challenges, as Jaco was the only one to his knowledge who'd ever been in this situation but he accepted it with open arms.

And that is why, as of current, Jaco currently lay on the couch with a blanket over him and his hand gripping the remote. His eyes, dull as exhaustion swept over him, stayed plastered to the flipping channels ahead.

He wasn't really paying attention to the screen, just looking for something to pass time until he fell asleep. His nights, for the most part, were like this, and he’d certainly gotten used to them; not in a bad way-- a rather peaceful way. Before this he’d come home alone and now, even though he’d surrendered his own bed, at least there was someone waiting for him…

Yet as soon as that comforting thought has appeared, something unexpected occurred--something that Jaco couldn’t quite explain.

There was a strange sensation--a constricting sensation that forced Jaco to sit up. He was confused at first, unsure as to why he woke until he heard a loud ‘thud’ that followed his uncertainty. It sounded like something--something heavy--fell. Jaco sat up, unsure at first and unsure of what it could be?

Yet the sound came from upstairs, and the only person there was...Merus….

_ Did someone break in? Did he fall-- _

All these thoughts raced through Jaco’s mind as he ran up the staircase to the main bedroom. As he grew closer to Merus, the suffocating sensation grew, nearly slowing Jaco down but he pressed on. He was extremely worried for Merus, fearing someone had broken in or he’d hurt himself. 

“Merus, are you okay?” Jaco had practically flown through the threshold and to his shock, Merus was out of bed on the ground, confused and startled as if he’d just been attacked. Jaco didn’t even hesitate to go toward him despite the growing sensation that had started to become a problem.

“Come on Merus--you probably had a nightmare and fell, that’s alright.” Jaco knelt down, preparing to help Merus into bed when something strange happened.

The suffocating sensation became unbearable and suddenly, Jaco found himself unable to breath.. Yet, he could hardly focus on that, for the second he touched Merus it was as if an invisible force propelled him back. Jaco went flying through the door to the hallway wall, hitting it with a loud thud.

As he slid down, he was _ certain  _ he left a crater or hole in the wall--certainly something he’d have to fix later. Luckily, he was more durable than the average mortal and being thrown against wood didn’t cause any internal damage. But  _ damn  _ did it hurt.

“J...Jaco.” Merus, slowly standing to his feet began to realize what had happened. He had begun to come out of whatever trance he was in, and saw the small wake of his destruction. Jaco was of course sitting on the floor, his head hanging low as he attempted to stop the ringing in his own ears. He hadn’t even realized Merus was coming toward him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m--I’m fine.” Jaco brushed him off, wobbly standing to his own feet, grabbing on to Merus for support. “Just a little confused, that’s all. I’m sorry if I...I frightened you.” 

“No, don’t apologize.” Merus replied, his voice low and quiet as if not to disturb any of them. Jaco was able to steal a glance up at him, and noted how tired he looked. His usual violet eyes were droopy and filled with nothing but pure exhaustion. Yet he still managed a smile for Jaco, even as Jaco walked him back to the bed. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Jaco asked quietly, after making sure Merus was in a position where he couldn’t fall out of bed again. “I get those all the time.”

“It was more like a memory--a flashback.” Merus responded. “It’s hard for me to control my power now, in this state and sometimes, I don’t know what’s happening. It’s like my head is clouded and sometimes I end up in strange places, both mentally and physically. When anyone tries to touch me, my body reacts on its own and--”

“Attacks.”

“Like a reverse Ultra Instinct.” Merus added. “Anything that’s seen as a threat. Even if it isn’t.”

“Ahh,” Jaco chuckled, leaning against the doorframe. “You’re sure I’m not a threat? Pretty sure I could sneak up on you when you least expected it.”

That response even caused Merus to laugh, his violet eyes observing Jaco (or at least--looking toward him not exactly  _ at  _ him). “Nothing you could do could ever hurt me.” 

Jaco opened his mouth, trying to think of a snarky reply, but he couldn’t. It was those small comments, filled with kindness and even slight bitterness that caught Jaco off guard. 

“Okay. You win, I’ve got nothing to say. Good night.” Jaco prepared to turn around but was stopped by Merus’s calm voice.

“Can you stay here with me, tonight?” Merus asked, kindly. “It would make me more comfortable and I think it would be safer for both of us.” 

Jaco wasn’t sure what to make of that final part, but the whole request in general left him frozen. Not so much because he was against the idea of sharing the same bed with Merus but--this was Merus. Someone whom Jaco had harbored feelings for and was very clearly, in love with (and it was clear the feelings were mutual). In short, Jaco was shy--nervous almost. Even if it was just sleeping in the same bed, being that close to Merus made him insecure. 

“Sure.” He spoke quicker than he wanted and could not keep his body from moving on its own toward the bed. Merus continued to sit up, his eyes narrowing as Jaco grew closer, almost captivating him and making their gaze unbreakable. Jaco hadn’t even realized he’d hit the bed until he did, and boy was that embarrassing. 

“Careful.” Merus chided. “With those poor skills, you’ll be injured on missions you know.”

“Very funny.” Jaco snapped out of the trance, and climbed onto the bed. “You forget I was ahead of you in some areas at work.”

“Hey, at least you survived Moro. Maybe you’re more skilled then I give you credit for, then anyone has given you credit for. You weren’t the one who disappeared.” Merus’s tone drifted from playful to serious, but the comment was not very appreciated. 

There was a small change, and Jaco who positioned himself on his back after he’d made it to the bed, was not sure what to say. 

“I wish you wouldn’t joke about that.” Jaco finally found the right words. Yet he felt guilty not to soon after. Perhaps it was Merus’s way of coping with what had happened to him. And given he didn’t respond, Jaco felt like a jerk. “Hey--I’m sorry, I just--”

“No, I apologize. I’m still getting used to this. You’ve helped me far more than I can ever imagine and I thank you for it. The last thing I’d want to do is offend you. Not every mortal can take care of a broken angel--and you have.” Merus exhaled. 

It was then, a bit of silence resided. 

It wasn’t the type of silence that made one uncomfortable or forced anyone to talk. In fact, it was comfortable--it gave Jaco and Merus time to think, it gave Jaco time to grow used to being in the presence of another. He was able to, through the passing seconds, move closer to Merus though he wasn’t touching him yet. 

“Merus…” Jaco broke through the quietness, not for any particular reason. “Was it...you being erased that terrified you? Was that what your flashback was about? Or your nightmare....?”

Merus exhaled, this time the sound rattled through the house and for a moment, Jaco braced the sheets fearing he’d be propelled again. Yet as soon as it had come, he calmed down and began. 

“Yes.” Merus responded. “Being erased, as you see has its negative effects on an angel. I confess, I never feared it and I still don’t but...the feeling of emptiness and being thrown into an abyss--there is something somber about such a thing. That’s not to say it’s something I feared when I was an angel, but now that I’ve been brought back and have emotion--it’s something that haunts me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Jaco responded, honestly. “I couldn’t...I couldn’t imagine how it would feel to be erased.” Jaco turned away from Merus so his back was facing him. “Half of that is my fault you were erased, you know. You came back for me and--”

“I would’ve been erased anyway.” Merus cut through. “None of it was your fault. The moment I knew Moro was a threat, I had already made my peace with what would happen. If it means anything, I’m happy saving you led to my erasure. I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

“But that’s not all, right? That’s not the only reason for the nightmares.” Jaco  _ had  _ to respond quickly, for if he didn’t, he feared he’d lose himself at that comment. Merus had an  _ awful  _ way of saying kind, loving things to Jaco without knowing how emotional they made him.

“No, you’re right...it’s something else.” Merus’s tone again changed. From being open and loving to serious, almost secretive. 

“Would you like to tell me? If not, I could understand, you can speak to me when you’re ready.” Jaco knew not to push him, and that this whole healing period would be long. However, he simply wanted Merus to know that he was indeed listening. 

“No...I think, speaking about it would make me feel better.” Merus shifted a bit, positioning himself to sit up. He stared straight ahead, his shoulders slumped and to Jaco’s surprise--it looked as if he was...shivering….

“I felt abandoned, and forsaken and for the first time in my life, I felt hatred. And hatred makes one, a deity especially, act on awful desires.” He clenched his fists upon the comforter, causing Jaco to slightly worry. 

“Was it...Goku you felt anger toward…?”

Jaco didn’t know why he asked that, but perhaps Goku could be the source of his anger, after all he did get erased to complete Goku’s training.

“No...Goku is...Goku couldn’t ever get me angry.”

“Me then.” Jaco was direct, not wanting any of them to shy away from the truth. In reality, of course Goku wasn’t to blame. Goku wouldn’t have ever gone after Merus, if Merus didn’t go after Jaco. Jaco had caused a chain reaction, of pain, and suffering and because of him, Merus was subjected to agony. So of  _ course  _ he hated him.

“No.” That was a far quicker, and more direct answer. “Nothing you could ever do, would ever make me hate you. It..It was my father. I hated my father and sometimes I  _ still  _ do...and that terrifies me.” 

Now that was something Jaco wasn’t expecting. From his place upon the bed, he looked up at Merus and saw the quick look of anger and hatred on his face. Even his eyes, soft and purple, had turned a deep crimson color--if even for a second. 

“He is supposed to care for us... _ all  _ of us and he abandoned me.”

Those last words hit Jaco more than anything and had nearly brought him to tears more than Merus’s previous comments. It was then, Jaco sat up so that he was near Merus, and this time he took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

“I’m sorry Merus, I really am. I never knew you felt that way--”

“It isn’t just that...it’s that, I want to  _ hurt  _ my father, and I want to do terrible things to him...any angel. They all watched, and did  _ nothing.  _ They did nothing while the world was in peril, they just stood there with all the power in the world doing  _ nothing  _ , they’re all useless and don’t deserve to live.” 

Again, his eyes flashed a bright crimson and for the first time, Jaco didn’t know what to say. As Merus spoke, the room grew colder, the walls vibrated and even objects around began to rattle as if an earthquake had begun. Merus remained stoic, his facial expression blank as he stared straight ahead, not moving a muscle.

“I’m sorry they couldn’t protect the galaxy...or you...and I’m sorry they let that happen. That’s awful and you don’t deserve that, and you’re right, they could do so much more but Merus,” Jaco was attempting to keep a straight tone in his voice. There was a bit of fear riddled in the back of his throat but he made sure to hide it. “You have,  _ every  _ right to be angry at your father and your siblings and you’ll never have to forgive them or face them if you don’t want to but--” 

He had taken Merus’s chin now, gently turning the angel toward him so they were facing each other. The tumutouls expression in Merus’s face didn’t go away, but it softened when he saw Jaco.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, and I won’t let you be alone again. You’ll never fade away again, I promise. I’ll protect you and I  _ won’t  _ abandon you. I swear.”

He took a chance, and gently hugged him. Not for too long, as he didn’t want to intrude on Merus’s personal space. He withdrew and sat against the headboard again before slipping back down further into the bed, into the sheets. 

“I...I can’t begin to know what you went through but, I can relate to terrible fathers.” Jaco chuckled. “My father used to hit me...well, hit is a kind way to say it. He used to beat me and my mother...it happened for so long until I got us both out of there and joined the Galactic Patrol...then he couldn’t find us.” He held Merus’s hand one more time. “And your father won’t be able to find us either. I’ll keep you safe.”

There was a promise in his words, despite the obvious contradiction in it all. Jaco couldn’t fight off the Daishinkan, no one could, not even Merus. So Jaco’s promise, as chivalrous as it was, at the end of the day amounted to nothing, at least not to Merus. But to Jaco, he meant it with all his heart and all his being and Merus had no doubt that Jaco would attempt to protect him, even before the Daishinkan. 

Merus eventually slipped down beneath the sheets, and for the first time, embraced Jaco from behind, pulling him close. 

Jaco in general didn’t have a strong energy reading, at least not to Moro or others, but to Merus--it was the most powerful thing he’d ever felt. Jaco’s pure courage and love was enough to challenge even the strongest of opponents. 

He embraced Jaco tighter, his own aura calming and the fray in the room eventually simmering down. 

“Do you feel better now?” Jaco whispered, quietly. 

“Yes.” Merus responded. “I feel safe. Thank you for letting me talk to you.”

“Really Merus, you don’t ever have to forgive your father or siblings. They don’t owe you anything--I hope you know that.”

“I do.” Merus reinforced. “And what about you?”

“I feel happy.” Jaco responded, just as Merus squeezed him in tighter. “Let’s go to sleep. And I can stay with you here, from now on if that makes you feel better.”

“It does.” 

Merus didn’t feel 100% better or healed, and the hatred he had for his own father and siblings only grew stronger when he discovered that the one person he hated more than them was Jaco’s father--whom he had already planned to go find. But there was something about this now, the feeling of stability and being here, without fear of loneliness or anything changing, that made him feel safe. He was never able to speak to anyone about these fears, at least not before and Jaco had done that for him.

Jaco was in every sense of the mortal word, an ‘angel’, but Merus decided not to tell him that, in fear of it making the moment cheesy. And otherwise, Jaco was fast asleep and Merus had no problems falling asleep after him.

For the first time in millions of years, even despite what had happened to him, Merus had felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, my first Jaco x Merus fic. I’ve had this in my drafts for MONTHS and just finished it. If you like it, please let me know. I plan to write more with these two. As always, kudos and comments will make me very grateful <3


End file.
